globalwarfareadventuresofspongebobsquarepantsfandomcom-20200214-history
Jintao's Day Off
Characters Present Introducing *Agent Secret *Hu Jintao *Lady in Pink *Paintball Soldier Gumball *Paintball Soldier Nicole Recurring *Barack Obama *Noynoy Aquino *SpongeBob SquarePants Credits Background Singers *Cyndi Lauper *Electric Light Orchestra *Mormon Tabernacle Choir Character Design *Matthew Jabez P. Nazario *Naval Fitzgerald Locations *Hu Jintao's Private Jet *Lhasa Gonggar Airpot Airport Runway 59 *United Nations Conference Room Plot Uh-oh! Jintao must having a mid-life crisis. He needs their help to destin to make his life earlier forever. If he was trapped, everyone will be also trapped by the Tickle Table Mark II, this time with other functions, including a laser beam. Will the Paintball Star Battalion rescue them? Songs Sung *Hello, Gumball! How Do You Do? *Victory Polka (Radio only) *There Are No Terrorists in Both Mainland China & Taiwan *Mr. Blue Sky *International Super Spy *Lady in Pink *Going Downstairs to Dawn, Arm Yourselves *Solidify Our Golden Kingdom Again *National Anthem of the Republic of China *Republic of China is Now in West China *Free East Turkestan Now! *East Turkestan, You Are Back from the Late 1940s *Free Hong Kong Now! *Hong Kong, You Started your Sovereignty as the British Empire then People's Republic of China, and Now, You are Truely a Republic! *Free Inner Mongolia Now! *Good And Bad Do Not Mixed *Free Macau Now! *Freedom for Macau *Free Machurica Now! *Free Taiwan Now! *Free Tibet Now! *Do Not Burn My Money with That Old Beijing 2008 Olympic Torch *You Are Meant to be a Good Spy *International Super Spy Reprise *East Turkestan Anthem *Solidify our Golden Kingdom Again Reprise *Hong Kong Anthem *Inner Mongolia Anthem *Macau Anthem *Machurica Anthem *We Will be Proud of You, PSB *Taiwan the Formosa *Tibet Anthem *National Anthem of the Republic of China Reprise *China, We Are Darn Proud! Transcript Lhasa Gonggar Airport Hotel Restaurant *'SpongeBob': Oh, Mr. Jintao, this dinner has been so wonderful. All those national foods here in the People's Republic of China was cooked to perfection. I think I could eat another bite. *'Jintao': 哦，我怀疑的是，指挥官海绵。 (Oh, I doubt that, Commander SpongeBob.) *'SpongeBob': You are spoiling me, Mr. Jintao. Foot rubs between courses, caricatures and imported music... *live-action ancient Tibetan plays a piano *'Jintao': 一切都对你有好处，：指挥官海绵。 (Everything is good for you, Commander SpongeBob.) *'SpongeBob': Well, what I am trying to tell you, you are... *'Tibetan Waiter': 先生？华德信彩弹射击集团正等着你。 (Sir? The Watterson Paintball Group is waiting for you.) *'SpongeBob': Wonderful! Mr. Jintao, your nephews and nieces awaits. *mens carry Jintao to the Watterson Paintball Group *'Jintao': 再见了，指挥官海绵宝宝！我会看到你在终端上等候室。 (Goodbye, Commander SpongeBob! I will see you later on the terminal waiting room.) *waiter sighs as he hands a bill *'Waiter': Your bill, sir. *'SpongeBob': Bill? What? 100,00 Yuan? Well, this can be possibly correct. *hands his 100000 Yuans as his Yuans are still in remain *'SpongeBob': Thank you. *'Waiter': 欢迎您。 (You are welcome.) Weather in Scenes *United Nations Headquarters I: Unknown *Hu Jintao's Private Plane: Mist *Lhasa Gonggar Airport: Mostly Clear *Tenzin Drive I: Mostly Clear *Justin & Samuel's Apartment (nighttime): Mostly Clear *Justin & Samuel's Apartment (daytime): Clear *Justin & Samuel's Neighborhood: Partly Cloudy *Tenzin Drive II: Partly Cloudy *Lhasa Tourist Office: Partly Cloudy